


Ups and Downs

by Mamabird7



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Junhoe is Junhee's cousin, M/M, Texting, There are memes, bk is best boy but give it time please, everyone gets mean at some point, sehyoon is kinda dumb, they will stay friends I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabird7/pseuds/Mamabird7
Summary: dneoifagi this is a texting story, there will be some regular chapters but there aren't many. This story took a turn. I swear it may be very bad/sad for everyone at first but it gets better. I'll explain it at the beginning of every chapter!
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Kim Byeongkwan, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Hyung!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading! hit me up on twitter @extremeacestan !

**Yuchan**  
Hyung, you left your ear buds in my car

 **Junhee** I didn't even notice 😂

 **Junhee**  
I don't really use them over the weekend so if it's not a hassle can you keep them for me?

 **Yuchan**  
Sure! Have a good weekend!

 **Junhee**  
You too!

_**Seen 10:20 pm** _


	2. Crisis

**Begger (yuchan)**  
Dude

**Begger**   
_*insert screenshot of text*_

**Begger**  
Why do our conversations always end like this 😭

 **Prince (UNB junyoung)**  
Maybe because you did sound formal yourself..?

 **Begger**  
L I S T E N

 **Begger**  
I just want to be able to get into conversations, whenever we're at practice he talks to me just fine but it's all gone the second we walk out of that door

 **Prince**  
Idk man, you might need to step it and flirt more

 **Begger**  
I don't want to make things weird...

 **Begger**  
I could ask Sehyoon if Jun is either a bad texter or he's just not interested...

 **Prince**  
You do that!!

 **Prince**  
Imma go shower

 **Prince**  
Don't spam text me

 **Prince**  
I fucking mean it.

 **Begger**  
Sure 

_**seen 10:30pm** _


	3. I forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you pay attention you might see some foreshadowing

**Idiot**  
LMAFO SEHYOON

 **Robo**  
LMAFO JUNHEE

 **Idiot  
** Chan just texted me telling me I left my earbuds in his car 😭😭 this day is so bad omg

 **Idiot**  
This customer gave me shit just because one of my dad's cooks didn't add enough salt!??

 **Idiot**  
Did she not understand the fact that I basically own that damn restaurant

 **Idiot**  
If my dad didn't make me work my butt off and get paid I would have kicked her ass right out of that mf.

 **Idiot**  
Are you there????

 **Robo**  
Yes

 **Robo**  
Correction

 **Robo**  
NOT your earbuds, MY earbuds

 **Robo**  
Why are you saying it's a bad day when it's the smallest inconvenience that happened to you?

 **Robo**  
Also, you could've just told her to leave because she was disturbing the other customers who are enjoying their food

 **Idiot  
** Oh shit sorry lmao I'll give them back soon

 **Idiot**  
Whatever I just made Heechul deal with it

 **Robo**  
So much for making your own money

 **Idiot**  
😉

 **Idiot**  
Did you ever respond to Byeongkwan

 **Robo**  
Ah shit

 **Robo  
** No

 **Robo**  
I forgot

 **Robo**  
Yikes

 **Robo**  
I should do that now huh

 **Robo**  
Is that why he didn't give me water today when he gave everyone else water

 **Robo**  
That kinda hurt my feelings not gonna lie

 **Robo**  
Donghun came through tho

 **Robo**  
You there

 **Robo**  
I guess not

 **Robo**  
OH chan just texted me, that is not weird no 

**Robo**  
If you're dead and your killer is reading this...

 **Robo**  
Thank you for doing us all a favor.

_**delivered 10:31 pm** _


	4. Confident

**Yuchan**  
Yo

 **Sehyoon**  
Tu

 **Yuchan**  
You're not funny hyung

 **Sehyoon**  
It was funny, I laughed, that's all that matters

 **Yuchan**  
Do you know if junhee hyung sucks at texting back

 **Sehyoon  
**Sometimes not all the time

 **Sehyoon**  
He can get a little uh, extra

 **Sehyoon**  
Yelling is he's favorite thing

 **Yuchan**  
Yellin..?

 **Sehyoon**  
TYPING IN ALL CAPS ALL THE TIME

 **Yuchan**  
Oh this type of yelling

 **Yuchan**  
So he's not a dry texter

 **Sehyoon**  
Far away from it

 **Sehyoon**  
Do you like him?

 **Yuchan**  
Yes

 **Sehyoon**  
Will that was easy

 **Yuchan**  
What do you mean

 **Sehyoon**  
You always pick junhee for everything

 **Yuchan**  
Lolll no I don't

 **Sehyoon**  
Last week when you got the highest score for your solo dance and you had the chance to pick another member to go eat with you picked junhee

 **Sehyoon**  
Like I didn't even exist

 **Yuchan**  
I only did because he was gone!! And you ended joining us anyways, why did you joining us huhhh? it would have made my life easier if it was just us too 

**Sehyoon**  
Yall ate for free but ok, and that is bc you invited me. you said and i quote "hyung you should come with us it'll be fun!!"

 **Sehyoon**  
You picked junhee for who you wanted to dance with at the school festival

 **Yuchan**  
You picked him too, and he picked you too

 **Sehyoon**  
That's because I am awkward and have no friends 

**Sehyoon**  
Will, I did he just happened to always be there when I practice

 **Yuchan**  
🤨

 **Yuchan**  
You're questioning me so much but you keep forgetting that you're ALWAYS all over him

 **Sehyoon**  
He's my best friend I have no choice we basically are twins

 **Sehyoon**  
And he hates it, I only do it when I'm really sweaty

 **Sehyoon**  
Don't you ever put me n that man in that context ever again yuchan.

 **Yuchan**  
🤣 Fine

 **Yuchan**  
Does he like anyone

 **Sehyoon**  
Uh

 **Sehyoon**  
Not that I know off??

 **Sehyoon**  
He did get asked our on a date by this one kid in your grade

 **Sehyoon**  
Raywoon

 **Yuchan**  
You mean rowoon

 **Sehyoon**  
Idk the kid

**Yuchan**

**Sehyoon**  
Yeeeh him

 **Sehyoon**  
He can sing

 **Yuchan**  
So can I 🙄

 **Sehyoon**  
Why does junhee have so many fans like he's not really all that

 **Yuchan**  
Fans? 🤣

 **Yuchan**  
What does that mean

 **Sehyoon**  
Idk, first rowoon kid now you 😕

 **Yuchan**  
LOL, did he say yes?

 **Sehyoon**  
Oh yeah lol the date was couple of days ago

 **Seohyun**  
Junhee said he had fun, they've been texting

 **Sehyoon**  
So if you want him

 **Sehyoon**  
You better do a better job than that kid

 **Yuchan**  
That's easy 🤣

 **Sehyoon**  
Oh? Confidence

 **Yuchan**  
I'm kang yuchan hyung, I get what I want

**Sehyoon**

**Sehyoon**  
Yikes

 **Sehyoon**  
Good luck

 **Yuchan**  
Thanks lol

 **Yuchan**  
Idk how to start tho

 **Sehyoon**  
Just text him, and no don't be formal

 **Sehyoon**  
Talk to him like you talk to me

 **Yuchan**  
Ok, thank you hyung :)

**_seen 10:53 pm_ **


	5. Step 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll tell you, this kinda cute

**Yuchan**  
Hyung

 **Junhee**  
Channie

 **Yuchan**  
Your shirt was inside out today 🤣

 **Junhee  
** WHAT

 **Junhee**  
WHEN

Yuchan  
At practice lmafo

 **Junhee**  
OMG YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME????

 **Yuchan**  
Yes, it was funny

 **Junhee**  
DONGHUN WAS MAKING FUN OF ME FOR THAT REASON????

 **Yuchan**  
Idiot 😂

 **Yuchan  
** He told you but you were busy complaining VERY loudly how he's always mean to you

 **Junhee**  
THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I ALWAYS COMPLAIN

 **Yuchan**  
🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 Just listen next time

 **Junhee**  
:(

 **Junhee**  
You guys are always mean to me

 **Yuchan**  
Not ALL the time😭🤣

 **Yuchan**  
You said I looked like someone who texts 'rawr xD' met you because I had blonde hair 😂

 **Junhee**  
AND BRACES, and you did 😂

 **Junhee**  
A cute rawr XD kid it's ok

 **Yuchan**  
Omg hyung 😂

 **Junhee**  
Do you wanna watch a movie with me?

 **Yuchan**  
Sure

 **Junhee**  
Yayyyyy come over!

**_seen 5:00 pm_ **


	6. Hamtaro has entered the chat

_Moral support group_

**Dongdong**  
Why tf did junhee and Chan not show up for practice

 **A1**  
lmao expect the worst

 **BK**  
Did you guys fuck

 **Hee**  
No wtf 😂

**Chan**

**A1**  
Hey that's man

 **A1**  
Meme theif!!

 **Chan**  
I see a good meme and I take 

**Dongdong**  
What were you doing????

 **Hee**  
Watching a scary movie

 **Hee**  
Uh we didn't sleep all night bc we were scared

 **Hee**  
I prayed all night

 **BK**  
I thought you were an atheist????

 **Hee**  
I am but yk sometimes you need something to do

 **Chan**  
Jun I don't think that how it works ☠️

 **Hee**  
So what did we miss??

 **Dongdong**  
Me and bk got paired for the school festival

 **Dongdong**  
Chan you're solo

Chan   
OH great.

 **Chan**  
Like I totally didn't want to have someone to dance with me in front of thousands of students.

 **BK**  
If you can run around a field protecting a ball and dancing like an idiot when you score a goal I think you're fine

 **Chan**  
It's different!! I have teammates out there!

 **Hee**  
And you have cheerleaders out here too!

**Hee**

**A1**  
When did you even make that

 **Hee**  
I made one for all 💕

 **Hee**  
ITS A MORAL SUPPORT GROUP AFTER ALL

 **Dongdong**  
The only support I get from this group is to keep me occupied while I awkwardly wait in line for my food

 **BK  
** Hey be nice or junhee won't shut up again

**Hee**

**Hee**  
Smfh.

**A1**

  
**A1**  
I gotchu

 **Hee**  
🥺💕

 **A1**  
<3

 **Chan**  
Here they go again with the gay shit

 **Hee**  
Wow like I didn't just hold you last night while you were scared

 **A1**  
You held him

 **Dongdong**  
As in cuddled?

 **Bk**  
Oh the advancements in this group

 **Chan**  
Are you sure it wasn't the other way around..?

 **Chan**  
You literally like jumped on me 🤣

 **Chan**  
Don't even lie hyung

 **Chan**  
*video sent*

 **Dongdong**  
LMAFO JUNHEE WHY ARE YOU YELLING LIKE THAT THE LIGHTS WEREN'T EVEN OFF

 **BK**  
"Jesus spare my soul"

 **BK**  
LMAFOOOOOO THAT FUNYNGNISNFOANFON

 **A1  
** OMG what an idiot 😂

**Hee**

**Hee  
** Fuck all of you.

**_seen 6:45 pm_ **


	7. Step 2.. Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last peaceful chapter for a while... embrace yourself!

_Moral support group_

**Dongdong**  
So Uhm

**Dongdong**   
_*insert Pic of junhee giving Chan a piggyback ride*_

**Dongdong**  
Why

 **A1**  
Are you guys like an item now or it's just the hormones?

 **BK**  
Don't ever say that

 **BK**  
Jun lost a bet and now he has to carry Chan around

 **Dongdong**  
Ofc he did

 **Dongdong**  
What was the bet

 **BK**  
Rowoon and Chan were predicting how Jun would react if you threw a piece of paper at him, Chan won lol

 **A1**  
Did he yell "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BE MEAN"

 **BK**  
Exactly

 **Dongdong  
** Did he also aggressively throw it back

 **BK**  
Yes

 **BK**  
Wtf how do you even know what exactly happened

 **A1**  
It's yugyeoms ig story lmao, just saw it

 **Dongdong**  
Junhee shared it on his that's how I saw ^

 **Hee**  
Chan is heavy asf.

 **Chan**  
No im not.

 **Hee**  
Yes you are.

 **Chan**  
No I'm not.

 **Dongdong**  
Shut the fuck up.

**Dongdong**

take it to your private messages.

**_seen 3:01 pm_ **


	8. Back to step 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will make since later!

**Begger**  
I'm over it

 **Prince**  
Same

 **Begger**  
No junyoung I really am

 **Prince**  
OK yuchan

 **Prince**  
Same

 **Begger**  
Sigh

 **Prince**  
fine, wtf is it

 **Begger**  
I feel like whenever me and junhee are getting somewhere then I see how he treats others either the same or a little more

 **Prince  
** What do you mean more?

 **Begger**  
Junhee and donghun were being really clingy during practice today 🙄

 **Begger**  
Even tho donghun is always like that but idk something was off

 **Begger**  
They were playing WAY too much

 **Prince**  
Are you jealous?

Begger

  
**Begger**  
Who do you think I am? 🤣

 **Prince**  
Kang yuchan

 **Prince**  
Gay asf for park junhee

 **Prince**  
Is very jealous at the moment for not getting the slightest attention from his little crush

 **Begger**  
I-

 **Begger**  
that's not nice 😒

 **Prince**  
It's the truth 🤷🏻

 **Begger**  
Imma just tell him

 **Begger**  
I'm over it

 **Prince**  
OK

 **Prince  
** Don't come complaining about a rejection

 **Begger**  
I probably will

 **Begger**  
Pray for a soldier

 **Prince  
** 🙏🏻 

**_seen 7:10 pm_ **


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to jealousy by monsta x for this one

**Old man (donghun)  
** Dude

 **Old man  
** Do you think he noticed

 **Brat (junhee)**  
Who?

 **Old man  
** Are you serious

 **Brat**  
Listen donghun I'm not the brightest some times

 **Old man**  
I know junhee, I know

 **Old man  
** Yuchan

 **Brat**  
Oh

 **Brat**  
About him

 **Brat**  
AHHH

 **Old man  
** What is it?

 **Old man  
** Jun?

 **Old man  
** Dude wtf is it

**_delivered 7:30 pm_ **


	10. Key board smashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you squint you'll see some hints

**Idiot**  
SEHYOON

 **Robo**  
JUNHEE

 **Idiot**  
Sochantextedmesayinghelikesmeandididnttexthebackandnowdonghuntextedmeaskingifchannoitcdwhilehewadtryingtogethisattention

 **Robo**  
Oh

**Robo**

**Robo**  
Sucks to be you

 **Idiot**  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN

 **Idiot**  
DONGHUN KEEPS SPAMMING ME WITH TEXT MESSAGES AND CALLS AND OMG CHAN JUST TEXTED ME SAYING ITS OK IF I DONT FEEL THE SAME

 **Robo**  
Will, what do you feel?

 **Idiot**  
Idk Chan is cute

 **Idiot**  
I could see it

 **Robo**  
Then what's the problem

 **Idiot**  
Idiot, donghun likes Chan

 **Robo**  
Oh

**Robo**

**Idiot**  
These memes aren't helping me decide

 **Robo**  
Honestly just tell donghun

 **Robo**  
He'll get petty, but if you like Chan back I don't see the problem

 **Idiot**  
True, but then there's rowoon

 **Robo**  
The prince looking dude???

 **Idiot**  
No, that's junyoung lmao

 **Robo**  
Yo he's cute

 **Idiot**  
He's single

 **Robo**  
But idk what to do with Byeongkwan yo

 **Robo**  
Like he's cute and all but I don't like him that way

 **Robo**  
He's been so rude to me and honestly, that's a turn-off

 **Idiot**  
Will, maybe you should've talked to him, instead of just ignoring his confession

 **Robo**  
I told you

 **Robo**  
I forgot

 **Idiot**  
How can you forget when someone tells you they like you?

 **Idiot**  
"hyung you knew donghun liked me huh"

 **Robo**  
How does he know?

 **Idiot**  
I DONT KNOW I HAVEN'T TEXTED HIM BACK NOR DONGHUN UGH

 **Robo**  
Then go and text them back

 **Idiot**  
Can you please come over 😭 I'm so not ok

 **Robo**  
I'm at work

 **Idiot  
** Just ditch jooheon

 **Robo**  
Good idea

 **Robo**  
Be there in 20 minutes

**seen 7:50 pm**


	11. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might be the cutest, also I such at writing regular chapters if you hate it I'm sorry :(

"Remember when you had a crush on donghun" Sehyoon spoke up from junhee's bed as he sat up looking at junhee.

Junhee laughed a loud laugh that echoed through his room. Sehyoon looked at him puzzled.

"I mean it was for like a month," junhee said as he walked over to his bed joining Sehyoon.

"I don't know how I feel about Chan or rowoon" he stated crossing his legs "maybe because I am bored? Ahhh I don't know" juhee finished off he's sentence pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sehyoon sighed and grabbed junhee's phone looking at the messages between him and Chan one more time.

"Why are you making it a big when you already told Chan you're willing to explore your relationship" quoting the last part.

"that's because I do see myself with him, I also see rowoon but a bit more intimate with Chan"

"how will donghun react??" sehyoon broke the silence. 

"or worse what if this turns into a shit show? I don't have a good feeling about this jun" he laid back down staring at the ceiling. 

"do not say that please, last time you said you had a bad feeling about my mom cheating and it was true." sehyoon flinched at that part.

"are you still mad about that?" he's voice quiet behind junhee 

"no" a sigh "I don't know" junhee laid down facing sehyoon, watching hes side profile. 

"it's her birthday soon" junhee was the one to break the silence this time. 

sehyoon turned to face him. "what do you plan on doing?" it was a whisper, arm resting on junhee's waist. 

"I want to see her, I really miss her but my dad and sisters will get really mad" eyes full of sadness, he really hated how cold and lonely he felt right now.

junhee closed he's eyes, he could feel the need to cry, he's suddenly pulled into a strong hug. he started to feel it. warmth. junhee broke down. the last he remembers was sehyoon singing softly to him.


	12. Why are you right?

**Idiot**   
You were right.... And I hate that you were...

 **Idiot**   
At this point, it's what whatever. I'm going home.

 **Idiot**   
I'm not going to practice

 **Robo**   
Please come

 **Robo**   
I'm in the corner bc everyone is surrounding Byeongkwan and I think he's doing this on purpose, it's really making my anxiety sky rocket.

 **Robo**   
I need to leave

 **Robo**   
My chest feels tight

 **Idiot**   
I'm in my car if you want to come

_in junhee's car_

**Idiot**   
Are you gonna say something or

 **Robo**   
Typing seems easier now, for me at least

 **Robo**   
What happened? Why did you say I was right..?

 **Idiot**   
Sigh

 **Robo**   
You don't have to sigh in front of me and also type it

 **Idiot**   
Donghun went off on me

 **Idiot**   
He said that I knew that he liked him for long and I shouldn't have said I'll explore the relationship

 **Idiot**   
He also pushed me

 **Robo**   
Wtf what

 **Idiot**   
It wasn't hard

 **Idiot**   
Ok I lied, he did it hard I hit my head on the wall

 **Idiot**   
I think he was crying when he left, I really don't think he had any bad intentions? I mean my head really hurts and I feel somewhat dizzy.. But I really care about him. Sehyoon I don't know but I really feel like I messed up. I also called my mom this morning and she started crying because I did, am I doing the right thing? I feel like I'm betraying everyone in my life. First my dad and sisters and now donghun..

 **Idiot**   
I'm really living up to my name on your phone aren't I..?

 **Robo**   
We both are living up to your name on my phone right now

_Junhee cry laughs_

**Idiot**  
Let's go home

 **Idiot**   
I don't feel well...

 **Robo**   
Do you want me to drive

 **Idiot**  
Yes please, I would appreciate that

When Sehyoon got out of the passenger side and made his way over to the driver's side, junhee has already gotten out. Sehyoon hugged junhee. Tight, making junhee feel warmth that he's been longing too.

"youre not alone." junhee whispered. Holding him tight.

Sehyoon held back a cry.


	13. Hell broke lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a fucking roller-coster from now on

**Old man**   
Hey... I'm sorry about earlier.. I didn't mean to push you... I heard you had to go to the hospital, I'm really really sorry. I don't know what came over me. Junhee you mean a lot to me, you're a great friend and I would do anything to go back and not do it. It was stupid, it is stupid. I hate it. I'm sorry. Please feel better..

 **Old man**   
Again, I'm really sorry Jun.

_**Seen** _

**Yuchan**   
Hey, why weren't you at practice?

 **Yuchan**   
I texted Sehyoon hyung and he didn't text me back as well

 **Yuchan**   
You guys were supposed to show your dance today

 **Yuchan**   
Is everything ok...?

_Delivered_

**Junhee**   
Yeah! I just had a terrible headache and Sehyoon offered to take me home. He's phone is off and he is at work right now, he'll probably respond to you after.

 **Yuchan**   
Hyung why do you sound like this to me?

 **Junhee**   
Like what?

 **Yuchan**   
This formal

 **Yuchan**   
If it made you feel uncomfortable about my feelings you need to to know that I can handle rejection. Not the best but I am not the worst either lol

 **Junhee**   
I think it's best if we remain friends. What do you think?

 **Yuchan**   
I think that's bullshit

 **Junhee**   
Excuse me?

 **Yuchan**   
What made you suddenly change 180 in a day

 **Yuchan**   
Is it donghun hyung?

 **Junhee**   
No

 **Junhee**   
I thought about it

 **Junhee**   
And maybe I felt flattered at the moment

 **Junhee**   
Sorry for leading you on

 **Yuchan**   
Uhm lol hyung is this a joke?

 **Yuchan**   
If yes then it's not funny.

 **Junhee**   
It's not a joke.

**_Seen_ **


	14. I hurt him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun baby no :(

**Begger**  
Hyung

 **Abuelo**  
Hey.

 **Begger**  
Did you see junhee and Sehyoon at all this week???

 **Begger**  
I texted them both, Sehyoon didn't reply only Jun and he was weird.

 **Begger**  
Are they ok?

 **Abuelo**  
I hurt Jun...

 **Begger**  
How?

 **Abuelo**  
It was over something stupid and I didn't know what happened and pushed him and he now just got out of the hospital... He has a concussion.

 **Begger**  
Ohno. Hyung it wasnt over who likes who right..?

 **Begger**  
We're all friends hyung..

 **Begger**  
I'd rather keep that than anything else..

 **Abuelo**  
I'm really sorry. I don't know what to say.. I really didn't mean to hurt him.. I've just been really stressed and bent up and it wasn't anything I was planning on doing. Chan I'm really sorry.

 **Begger**  
Hyung are you ok?

 **Begger**  
Hyung, where you are..?

 **Begger**  
Can you text me back? Please?

 **Abuelo**  
I'm home

 **Abuelo  
** I don't want to be alone..

 **Begger**  
I'll come

 **Begger**  
Just give me an hour

**_Seen 11:06 pm_ **


	15. Can't process shyt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bk is best by just give me time!! I swear I love this boy so much

**Bk**  
Is it true?

 **BK**  
What donghun did..? And that Sehyoon hasn't been showing up because of me..?

 **Yu**  
Yeah..

 **Yu**  
Donghun feels really bad, he hasn't been showing up to his classes at all. I see Sehyoon around but he's always running around and seems very stressed.

 **BK**  
It wasn't my intention to make him feel that way or push him away.. I just felt hurt.. I still feel hurt, he never responded to me and I think I deserve an answer or maybe a rejection. Heck I'd take that right now..

 **Yu**  
I think we're all going through it now..

 **BK**  
I wish I wasn't so insensitive..

 **BK**  
Are you ok? You seem to be holding everyone's burden recently, and Jun how's he doing?

 **BK**  
Is he better?

 **Yu**  
I don't know... I haven't seen him

 **BK**  
Why?

 **Yu**  
He told me he doesn't feel the same way, he said that he felt flattered at the moment and he's sorry for leading me on... I didn't think he was serious so I kind of gave him a sarcastic response..

 **Yu**  
I shouldnt have said anything to junhee...

 **Yu**  
It's my fault

 **Yu**  
And my dumb ass feelings

 **Yu  
** Ugh I hate it here

 **BK**  
Same

 **BK**  
I'm so stupid and petty

 **BK**  
I really got so mad over him not texting me back, but then apparently thats normal with him. He struggles to text back he has the worst memory apperantly and I just blew my chance with this guy.... I really wish this didn't happen and we all could just be friends again...

 **Yu**  
Me too

 **BK**  
I officially am going to get drunk

 **Yu**  
Let me come

 **Yu**  
I can't process shyt rn

 **Bk**  
Be there around 10

 **Yu**  
👍🏻


	16. I don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written when I was feeling like donghun

**Idiot**  
Gues what..

 **Robo**  
Your dad interrupted your meditation session again

 **Idiot**  
Yes but no, that's not it

 **Robo**  
Lmao what did you run into donghun or something

 **Idiot**  
OMG close

 **Robo**  
You ran?

 **Idiot**  
No you idiot

 **Idiot**  
Donghun came to my house

 **Robo**  
Awkward

 **Robo**  
Like, that's so awkward

 **Idiot**  
Right? He said he came to apologize

 **Idiot**  
He was feeling guilty according to him, he was a mess

 **Idiot**  
I didn't know what to say or do I just got a headache from looking at him and I don't even mean that in a bad way

 **Robo**  
Did he stay long?

 **Idiot**  
My dad forced him into staying for lunch, we had lunch and it was kinda awkward? Then we went to my room and he broke down

 **Idiot**  
And for the second time in my life, I saw someone at their lowest... I think there's more going on with him than just this whole mess.

 **Robo**  
Thanks for calling me out I guess lol

 **Robo**  
How bad was it?

 **Idiot**  
It was really really bad, but I tried my best to tell him that I'm still he's friend and that what happened has happened but he kept crying, Sehyoon I didn't know what to do.. I called Chan. He took care of it really well

 **Idiot**  
He said that he doesn't care if I date Chan, he just wants to be friends. In front of Chan

 **Idiot**  
I felt so nauseous that I ran out to the bathroom. I just threw up like crazy, I felt too weak to get out.. Idk for how long I stayed but they were gone when I came out.

 **Robo**  
What the fuck

 **Robo**  
Are you ok?

 **Idiot**  
Idk

 **Idiot**  
I have a headache

 **Idiot**  
Too much happened

 **Robo**  
Take a nap

 **Idiot**  
Imma take a nap right here

 **Robo**  
Are you crying

 **Idiot**  
🥲

 **Robo**  
Take a nap right there

 **Robo**  
🤗

_**Later** _

**Robo**  
WAKE THE FUCK UP

 **Robo**  
YPOOO JUN WAKE UP

 **Idiot  
** Did you just call my dad to tell him to wake up me

 **Robo**  
BYEONGKWAN CAME TO MY JOB

 **Idiot**  
He might want a tattoo..?

 **Robo**  
He was drunk.

 **Idiot**  
Uh oh

 **Idiot**  
What happened

 **Idiot**  
Are you ok

 **Robo**  
I'm fine 🤣🤣🤣

 **Robo**  
Could've been worse 🤔

 **Idiot**  
Why

 **Robo**  
I was helping Christian with this tattoo he was doing and he had me draw it out and I was in there for a while, apparently he put on a whole show and was break dancing. He kinda turn it into a dance party?

 **Robo**  
But it's funny bc

 **Robo**  
He's ex was there..? I don't know the name but apparently Byeongkwan went home with him. I find it weird that he came for me but left with another 🤷🏻

 **Idiot**  
Wow

 **Idiot**  
That's a lot of my head

 **Idiot**  
Imma go process this overnight

 **Idiot**  
Good night

 **Robo  
** Dvoandosofodo junhee

 **Robo**  
I did not go through that stress for you to say you'll go back to bed

 **Idiot**  
Its the medicine it makes me sleepy

 **Idiot**  
But that is wild

 **Idiot**  
Come over

 **Idiot**  
I'll probably have enough brain cells in the morning

 **Robo**  
Fineee

 **Idiot**  
I'll wait

 **Robo**  
No don't

 **Robo**  
You'll cling to me and I won't be able to breath

 **Idiot**  
I--

 **Idiot**  
You don't say that to a concussed person

 **Idiot**  
That's insensitive :(

 **Robo  
** That sounds like a personal problem

 **Robo**  
Sleep now

 **Idiot**  
😒

 **Idiot**  
I can't

 **Robo**  
FiNE

 **Idiot**  
I'll wait for you ☺️


	17. the good and the ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first part is donghun and chat texting, second part is donghun and junhee

**Begger**  
Heyyyy

 **Begger**  
GUESS whattt

 **Begger  
** 👀

 **Abuelo**  
?

 **Begger**  
Cuvjmdbosnd I got the job at the children's place!!

 **Abuelo**  
Ayyyyyyyy 🥳🥳🥳

 **Abuelo**  
When do you start?

 **Begger**  
Next Wednesday

 **Begger**  
Also hyung... Thank you for getting through with the job! It means a lot since I live here alone and all

 **Abuelo**  
I appreciate that you appreciate me 😉

 **Begger**  
😐

**_Later_ **

**Old man  
** Do you feel better?

 **Brat**  
Yeah

 **Brat**  
Just very tired

 **Old man  
** Did you sleep well?

 **Brat**  
Nope 😐

 **Brat**  
My dad woke me and Sehyoon up early in the morning about some weird conspiracy theory he had

 **Old man  
** That's funny, sounds like your dad

 **Old man  
** What was this one about?

 **Brat**  
Alexa has a third eye

 **Brat**  
Which I can see why

 **Brat**  
He wants to throw out our Alexa

 **Brat**  
I had to call my sister to stop him

 **Old man  
** 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

 **Brat**  
I'm going to try and rest up for a little my phone is making my head hurt more, talk to you later?

 **Old man  
**... I feel so bad

 **Brat**  
Good

 **Old man  
**?

 **Brat**  
You overreacted and did harm that did not benefit either of us

 **Brat**  
Yeah you apologized but it still happened and it doesn't change this now

 **Brat**  
You saying you feel bad won't take my pain away

 **Brat**  
So just let this be a lesson for you in the future and think at least 10000 times before trying to confront me

 **Brat**  
I don't think I'll be nice about it next time

 **Brat**  
I care about you a lot and that's why I want us to still be friends, so let's move on ok?

 **Old man  
**... Ok, rest well.

**_Seen 1:05 am_ **


	18. Exploding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're still reading this ... I hope you enjoy

**Idiot**  
Can you do me a favor?

 **Robo**  
No

 **Robo**  
Ive got to write this paper Jun it's due tomorrow 

**Idiot**  
You got it

 **Idiot**  
I was talking to donghun and..

**Idiot**   
_*insert screenshot*_

**Robo**  
Wow that's... Mean....

 **Idiot**  
Yeah..

 **Robo**  
I don't think I've ever seen you say anything this straight forward to anyone

 **Robo**  
Did the hit make you suddenly not want to be a rug anymore?

 **Idiot**  
A rug?

 **Robo**  
BC every time someone fucks you over you forgive them and let them walk all over you

 **Idiot**  
Says the one who cannot handle confrontation? The one who always runs away when the slightest conflict happens? The one who can't even text back?

 **Robo**  
Wow that's rude

 **Robo**  
You don't have to be an ass and use my struggles against me like this.

 **Idiot**  
Like I don't fucking struggle???

 **Robo**  
I didn't say that Jun.

 **Robo**  
Can we just stop..

 **Idiot**  
Wha? You started it, you know maybe it's because i am here for you all the time. All those times when you hurt me when you got in a relationship and put them first and always put me last when I never did that to you. When you say "but he doesn't judge me" like I fucking do? The only person who judges you here is yourself and you know that. yet here you are comparing me to a fucking rug. Sorry, I am a forgiving person to the people I care about it. And I don't fucking run away.

 **Robo**  
I didn't know you were feeling this way.

 **Idiot**  
That's because every time I bring it up you think I'm joking!!! When I'm not!

 **Robo**  
I'm sorry junhee..

 **Idiot**  
You know what

 **Idiot**  
Fuck off.

_**Seen 1:30 am** _


	19. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is sweet

**Kim Sehyoon  
** Hi

 **Lee donghun  
** Hi

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** How is it going?

 **Lee donghun  
** Did junhee tell you to text me?

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** No

 **Lee donghun  
** You're not good at lying

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** I know

 **Lee donghun  
** Do you always do what you're told to do by junhee?

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** Eh

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** I just find it weird that he went off on you

 **Lee donghun  
** He told you?

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** He feels bad

 **Lee donghun  
** I'm not mad about what he said

 **Lee donghun  
** Just taken back

 **Lee donghun  
** He never really said anything like that to me and it feels refreshing actually

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** How so?

 **Lee donghun  
** Idk it just made him attractive? To say he won't really take bullshit? It's weird

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** You find that attractive?

 **Lee donghun  
** It's weird

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** No it's really not

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** I find it attractive when someone is assertive

 **Lee donghun  
** That's normal to find attractive

 **Lee donghun  
** That's what I used to like about yuchan

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** Used too?

 **Lee donghun  
** Yeah

 **Lee donghun  
** This whole situation really just made all my feelings out the window

 **Lee donghun  
** For a second tho.. Kinda wanted to slam a mf

 **Lee donghun  
** But I could never hurt yuchan

 **Lee donghun  
** He'd beat my ass

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** Do you have like a fighting experience or what..?

 **Lee donghun  
** I did a little bit of karate and jiu jitsu

 **Lee donghun  
** I did kickboxing with yuchan

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** Oh God

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** Me and junhee learned how to play the piano... 😂

 **Lee donghun  
** I know how to play the piano

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** really??

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** We should play together sometime

 **Lee donghun  
** Haha I'd love too actually

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** Are you sure you're ok?

 **Lee donghun  
** I'm fine really lol

 **Lee donghun  
** Are you ok? I know it's been a wild ride for you too..

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** Yeah.. Just college and work lol, kinda makes me feel like a robot

 **Lee donghun  
** This whole situation made me feel like shit

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** Oh nooo :(

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** No one deserves to feel like shit, no matter what

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** And you're no exception

 **Lee donghun  
** that's really sweet of you Sehyoon :')

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** I've been there lol

 **Lee donghun  
** Because of bk?

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** Eh, maybe at first but not now

 **Lee donghun  
** Are you sure you're ok?

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** I don't want to talk about it.. Not yet

 **Lee donghun  
** Oh I see

 **Lee donghun  
** you're different from what I heard about you actually

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** I get that a lot lol

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** What did you hear this time

Lee donghun   
This time? 🤣

 **Lee donghun  
** That you're very awkward

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** I am

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** I am really awkward

 **Lee donghun  
** You seem fine

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** That's because I have this paper in front of me that needs to be written but avoiding it right now is making me more social and less awkward

 **Lee donghun  
** Ahh makes sense lol

 **Lee donghun  
** Thank you for reaching out really

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** Yeh

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** You seem cool anyway

 **Lee donghun  
** Oh thanks, I hope you aren't scared

Lee donghun   
I don't have anger issues I swear, I've been stressed and it's making me blow everything out of proportion

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** Wanna talk about it?

 **Lee donghun  
** Honestly, I'd love too

 **Lee donghun  
** Can I call you?

 **Lee donghun  
** I know it's late and all and we both have class... I just don't wanna type it all

 **Kim Sehyoon  
** Sure

_**Incoming video call from Lee donghun** _


	20. A walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anotha one

**Chan  
** Hey hyung

 **Junhee**  
Hello

 **Chan**  
Are you free? Can we talk?

 **Junhee**  
Yeah go ahead

 **Chan**  
I'm really sorry about everything that happened recently.... It was not my intention to be the reason you are now yk hurt..

 **Junhee**  
No, I am overwhelmed but I've found my way of dealing with it

 **Junhee**  
And no please do not put this on. yourself, me and donghun talked about it and we're friends again

 **Chan**  
Oh really? That's really good to hear! I can't wait for all of us to hang out again

 **Chan**  
If you don't mind hyung...

 **Junhee**  
I just don't feel well yet Chan

 **Chan**  
🥺

 **Chan**  
I'd love to see you again hyung it's been a while

 **Junhee**  
Yeah I've been aiming to comeback next week

 **Junhee**  
I don't know if I could tho

 **Junhee**  
It feels like I am not doing any better

 **Chan**  
Don't say that hyung

 **Chan**  
You may just need to get out and get fresh air!

 **Junhee**  
Maybee... I haven't left my house in a while

 **Junhee**  
Do you want to go on a walk with me?

 **Chan**  
Sure hyung, see you in 20

 **Junhee**  
See you 🤗

**_delivered 10:30 am_ **


	21. Don't wanna talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's just say sehyoon has typed "I miss jun" a couple of times during this but he never sent it to donghun

**Lee donghun  
**WHY didn't junhee come?

 **Lee donghun  
**Idky the why is in all caps

 **Kim Sehyoon  
**Probably because I was there lol

 **Lee donghun  
**I thought you two were inseparable??

 **Lee donghun  
**Is everything good?

 **Kim Sehyoon  
**No we had somewhat of a uhmmm

 **Kim Sehyoon  
**Explosion??

 **Lee donghun  
**What?

 **Kim Sehyoon  
**Let's just call it an argument..

 **Lee donghun  
**Want to talk?

 **Kim Sehyoon  
**Not really

 **Lee donghun  
**Why? I might be able to help you fix it

 **Kim Sehyoon  
**You can't fix a person lol

 **Lee donghun  
**Fix who? You?

 **Kim Sehyoon  
**I guess

 **Lee donghun  
**Are you saying, youre gonna change yourself for jun????????

 **Kim Sehyoon**  
Maybe? Idk

 **Lee donghun  
**You shouldn't do that for anyone Sehyoon

 **Kim Sehyoon  
**It's complicated

 **Lee donghun  
**I can't help you if you won't talk

 **Kim Sehyoon  
**I don't want to talk about

 **Kim Sehyoon  
**I'll talk to you later

 **Lee donghun  
**I'm here for you ❤️

**_delivered 3:30 pm_ **


End file.
